The proposed research will compare rural-urban migration with urban-rural and rural-rural migration in terms of (1) job mobility and subsequent economic adjustment, and (2) changes in social environment and subsequent social adjustment. Variables in the analysis will include occupational status and prestige, employment status, income, education, living arrangements, marital status, contact with friends and relatives, and stated motives for moving, as well as several control factors. Two types of analysis are proposed. First, we will compare the composition of migration streams between different types of areas. Second, we will examine assimulation by comparing the migrants to the population at destination for primate cities and rural communities. These results will be compared for three countries at different levels of economic development. Data have been collected from households in Colombia and Thailand, and a comparable set should be completed for Egypt in the Spring of 1980. In each country, approximately 1000 interviews were collected from a sample of residents in the primate city, and a total of 1000 interviews were collected in four rural areas. Complete life-migration histories were included in the interview schedule in order to provide detailed information on each move.